District 1
by BeautifulCreature135
Summary: What if Katniss's dad is really from district 1? Katniss's dad and mom get in a fight and her dad takes her to district one to live with her aunt and uncle. Katniss trains to be a career in district one and will volunteer to bring honor and pride to her district and family name. Walk with Katniss through her new life in district 1.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys this is my first hunger games story so tell me what you think! And honestly im more of a Cato/Katniss kind of girl but theirs a ton of story's about them and I thought Marvel/Katniss need some more story's so...here ya go **

_**Katniss POV age 8**_

"Just go! Leave! and take that damn girl your district loves so much!" i was awoken by my mother yelling. agean.

"Fine!" daddy yells as he came in our small room.

"Daddy?" i ask "why are you and mother yelling?" his eyes softened as he looks at me

"Its nothing Kat but me and you are going to stay with family in district 1" he tells me to make a call. I almost forgot dad lived in 1 before coming to 12 on a trip and falling in love with mom and stays. He came back in moments later and said "get dressed Kat we're going to stay with my brother, he said he'll buy you new clothes so no need to pack" i nodded and quickly put on my grey skirt and white shirt and slipped on my shoes and grabbed my stuffed bear and ran to catch up with dad as we walked to the train.

One the train i looked at dad "am i going to have to be in the academy?" i asked. the academy is where you train for the hunger games. you can see your family once a week but the Curfew is 9:00. my older cousin who is 17 goes the the academy.

dad sighed as he thought for a moment "yes katniss if we stay you'll go the the academy" he answered.

The train ride was surprisingly short and by morning we where in district 1. as daddy lead me around the stash-on i saw the golden blonde hair of my aunt and uncle "Uncle Gloss! Aunt Cash!" I exclaimed as i ran into there arms

"Hows my Kat?" uncle gloss asked smiling as he picked me up with ease.

"what has that horrible woman done to your hair?!" aunt cashmere shreaked looking at my uneven. dead ends, dried long brown hair. she grabbed me from gloss and says " you and me need a girls day" and with that takes me to a tall building.

I watched people stare as me and cashmere get our nails done. "Hi! im Glimmer spectrum " a girl with blonde hair and bright green eyes says next to me

"I'm Katniss" i say smiling back

"Lets be best friends!" she squeals grabbing my hand that has light pink nail polish and squeezed lightly.

"OK" i said squeezing her hand back. And just like that i made my first friend in district 1. me and glimmer have been best friends since that day at the spa.

**_First day at academy  
_**

"Mark this is my niece Katniss" Uncle Gloss said to the man he called Mark. He had buzzed cut black hair and he had a steely look in his brown eyes. I blushed as I saw all the other kids stop training and look at me with jealousy and respect in there eyes as they hear I am the niece of the victors.

"Hello Katniss my name is Mark why don't you go in that room for your training information awhile I talk to your uncle" Mark said in a surprising soft tone.

"OK" I said as I walked into the room he pointed to and went in

"Oh you must be Katniss! your uncle told us you where coming" a old white haired women told me digging into a file and handing me a paper "you wont now what training group you will be in until you pass your training course and you will room with a young girl named...Glimmer spectrum" she tells me.

"OK thank you" I say politely smiling as I walk out to see Gloss waiting for me.

"You take care Kat and I expect visits from you on Saturdays" He tells me kissing my forehead before leaving

"OK Katniss time for the training course" Mark tells me as he blows a whistle signaling for the kids to stop what there doing. "OK! This is Katniss and she will be joining one of the groups after her training course" he says in a loud voice. I spot Glimmer and give her a small smile witch she returns. Mark turns back to me "Don't expect the special treatment because Cashmere and Gloss are your aunt and uncle" he says leading me to a training course

"Yes sir" I say

"OK you will climb over this wall, then down, run through the running course **(A/N: like the one in the hunger gamed movie in the training center)** without being hit, take the weapon of your chose and 'kill' the 5 dummies?" He says

I quickly look over everything and say "Yes"

"Go!"

I take off in a sprint and quickly scale the climbing wall and use the rope to get down. I run over the blocks of cement as trainers try to hit me with knifes and swords, I wince as a knife cuts my ankle. After I pass that, I sprint to the bow and arrow and load an arrow and shoot the first dummy hitting it in the head. The same fiat happens to the other 4 dummies.

I am panting as Mark claps looking slightly proud. "Finished in 3 minutes and 1.5 seconds, a new record!" He says. I smile as he looks through some paper and says you will be in our top students" he motioned to the group Glimmer was with and I smiled.

"You where awesome!" Glimmer exclaimed as the leader of the group who's name was Jason lead us to our training stash-on

"You now her?" A boy with short brown hair and eyes the color of pine needles asked "Oh and I'm Marvel" he added sticking his hand out for me to shake

"Katniss" I say shaking his hand

"Of course I now her! Shes my best friend" Glimmer exclaimed.

"Glimmer, Marvel are you going to hog the new girl to yourselves or let us introduce ourselves?" The boy named Jason asked looking annoyed and amused. I giggled as Glimmer blushed and marvel glared. I looked around the others around me.

"I'm Luke" said a boy with brown hair and Chrystal blue eyes who looks around 15

"I'm Tiara" said a snooty looking girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and I instantly didn't like her.

"I'm Carolyn" said a girl with black hair and forest green eyes and she looks around my age

"I'm Brandon" said a boy with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes and looks around 14

"And i'm Jason" Jason said. He had long black hair and grey eyes and looks 15.

"I'm Katniss" I said shaking there hands as they introduced themselves. Over the next few hours I spend my time learning there strength. Marvel is good with spears, Luke swords, Tiara surprisingly hand-to-hand combat, Carolyn is OK with a bow, Brandon clubs and things like that, Jason sword, and Glimmer surprisingly knifes.

Me and Glimmer are walking to our dorm when Luke runs up to catch up with us "Um...K-katniss? I Know we just met but..." He says and takes a deep breath "Will you go out with me?" he looked at me with pleading puppy dog eyes causing me to smile

"Sure" I say and smile wider as he hugs me

"Well things just got more interesting" Glimmer said giggling

**_Age 13_**

"Katniss wake up! we're going to miss the train!" My best friend of 5 years yells in my ear. Glimmer pulls me out of my bed with surprising strength and pulls my pajama shirt and paints off leaving me in my hot pink bra and matching panties and socks. She throws white skinny jeans that made my butt look amazing at me with a grey sweater that hangs off my shoulders and grey flats. I quickly dress, put my hair in a braid and ran after Glimmer and we barely made it on the train.

"About time" My boyfriend of 5 years Luke says teasingly as he pulls me in his lap

"Kat overslept" Glimmer said

"Like always" My other best friend Marvel says teasingly and I stick my tongue out at them

"Stop, We'll be in District 2 in 5 minutes! stop acting like kids and act like the top careers we trained you to be" Mark said

We all stepped out from the train and looked at our surroundings to get a look at the district we will be staying at for a week. "Its not as pretty as 1" Carolyn said

"Yeah" Me and Glimmer agreed.

"Welcome to district 2" Their victor Brutus said.

"Nice to see you agean Brutus" Uncle Gloss said as he stepped out of the train with one of Glimmers mom and one of the others parent/guardians. We had to have a legal guardian come with us and ever since dad went back to 12 when mom begged him. Gloss and Cashmere are my legal guardians now and I chose Gloss to come with me.

"You too Gloss" Brutus said and I noticed district 2's top students standing in a perfect line behind him. They where all boys but one girl with brown hair and green eyes and she had a knife in her belt. "OK everyone" Brutus said to hid kids "Chose someone and they will be your partner for the week"

I watched as all of his kids walked to one of us and a tall blonde boy with steely blue eyes and lots of muscles stand in front of me "I'm Cato Evans" He says and sticks his hand out for me to shake

"Katniss Everdeen" I say shaking his hand and from the corner of my eye I see Luke glaring at Cato and I smirk.

"So what are you good at? your to scrawny for a sword...Knife?" he asked looking me up and down

"No, bow and arrow" I correct as I look him up and down "Sword or spear?" I ask

"Sword" he says with a smirk and we start walking to distract 2's academy.

Over the next few hours we train and talk and by the end of the day we're actually friends!

"Your so lucky Kat! All my guy would talk about was ether himself or how hot you are!" Glimmer exclaimed as she sat on the couch in the building all of us are staying in

"Not my fault its true" I say with a cocky smirk. She glares at me as Luke sits next to me looking mad and if I have learned anything about him over the 5 years we have dated is that a nice long kiss will calm him down but he's not getting one just yet. What? Its sexy when he's mad.

After several minutes he yells "OH JUST KISS ME WOMAN!" and kisses me full on the mouth. I giggle into this kiss and blush when I feel his tongue brush over my lip begging for entrance with I give and our tongues battle for dominance. I tangle my fingers in his hair and he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer.

"Oh will you two stop? Your making me sick" Tiara says as she storms in the room. After a moment we pull away and you can actually see Luke is more calm

"Sleep all of you. You have training tomorrow and district 2 is harder to impress in training so you'll want your sleep" Mark said walking in the room.

"Come on Glimmer" I say and we walk to our room.

When we fall on our bed me and Glimmer snuggle into our warm bed "Night Kat" she mumbles as she starts to softly snore

"Night Glim" I mumble back as I fall asleep, my dream full of the day I will make my District proud by volunteering for the hunger games and continuing the line of victors in my family.

**A/N: so what did you thank? please tell me if its good or bad because I've had this idea in my head forever and I finally made it into a story! If you thank of a way I could make it better please tell me! I'll do my best to make my readers happy!**


	2. happy Hunger Games

**A/N: Thank you guys for all your help and support! I try my best to keep my readers happy! And as for you who wants Marvel and Katniss together I am trying my best and hopefully by the next chapter they might just get together ;)**

**_Katniss_**** POV**

Today we are traveling to District 12, then we go back home

"Are you ready to go home Kat?" Luke asked as we make our way to the door

"I cant wait for this week to be over! Its so dirty here!" Glimmer complains

"Yeah" I agree scrunching my nose up in discuss at this filthy district. How can dad stand to even step foot here? Speaking of my dad I see him in the filthy crowd that's in there town square to greet us.

"Shall we look around this horrid district?" Mark asked

"I thank i'm going to run the border for some exercise" I tell them and set off in a run

After about an hour of running I feel a presence behind me. I decide to ignore it guessing its some district 12 scum thanking they can intimidate me because i'm small and don't look very strong. Then the presence came closer and I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed the hand, twisted and flung the person over my shoulder onto the ground.

"Katniss its just me" said a rough voice and I looked down to see my father

"What do you want?" I snapped

He took a moment to get his breath back and he took a deep breath "I well...I um..."

I gave him an annoyed look "What?" I asked

He looked at the ground then back into my matching grey eyes "I want you to move back to district 12 Katniss"

I stayed silent for a moment then doubled over laughing "Good one!" I said between laughs

"Katniss i'm not joking" He said sounding slightly mad

"What if I don't want to?" I asked my voice steely

"I'm not really giving you a choice" He answered back.

"You may have ruined your life by moving back here to live with scum" I said "But you will not ruin mine. I have good best friends, A loving boyfriend and A nice life with uncle Gloss. You will NOT ruin it for me" I pushed past him and jogged back to the victors village we will be staying in. This is going to be a long week.

_**Age 15**_

"Please come back to me" I told told Luke, trying my best not to cry **(A/N: remember Luke is 2 years older thank Katniss)**

He smirked down at me cockily "Kit Kat when do I ever lose?" he asked me. I forced a laugh at this.

I handed him my locket that opens up 4 times. It had one picture of me training, one of him training, one of us training together and one of us on a date "Here" I said

He smiled softly "Thank you Kit Kat" He said

I hugged and kissed him one more time and walked over to the 15 year old girl section.

"Welcome, Welcome"Our escort Areal said in her annoying as ever capital accent. Areal has light pink skin with a white wig that's curled on top of her head. "as usual lady's first" She reached into the glass bowl that held all of our names in it. "Tiara Delores"

We all watched as as Tiara walked gracefully stage, her white dress blowing in the wind behind her. "Lucky" Cathryn whispered "She didn't have to volunteer"

"Now for the boys" Areal said "Luke Barberenti"

I watched as Luke held his head high and walked to the stage. "Come back to me" I whispered

"May the odds be ever in your favor" Areal said and lead them into the building.

I run so I can be the first to see Luke "You have 3 minutes" the peacekeeper says letting me in

"Luke" I say hugging him "Promise to come back"

"I promise" He says hugging me back and I do my best to not let the tears fall. I don't want him leaving and him thanking his girlfriend don't believe in him.

"Time to go" The peacekeeper says walking in

I give Luke a kiss putting all my emotions as i can into that kiss "Come back" I whisper as the peacekeeper pulls me out of the room.

I decide to go to the training room for a little bit. As I walk the 15 miles back Marvel runs to catch up to me "Hey Kat" He says and matches my stride.

"Hey Marvel" I say smiling up at him. And as he smiles back I get butterfly's in my stomach and my smile gets bigger and I feel a blush rise to me cheeks. Oh no! Not Now I cant be falling for Marvel!

_**Day off the interview**_

All of the trainers and students at the academy sit and watch the interview

"Luke Barberenti from District 1!" Ceaser Flickerman exclaimed as Luke walked onto the stage in a Black tux with a silk red shirt under the jacket. "Hello Luke how are you?

"Wonderful" Luke said with a charming smile. "Its quite an honer to be here"

"Well it's an honer to have you here. So Luke tell me, are there any lovely lady's in your life?" Flickerman asked

"Yes Ceaser there is and she's the most beautiful, amazing and strong girl I know" Luke says and takes off his locket, opens it and hands it to Flickerman.

"My, well she is quite a beauty!" Ceaser exclaims and hands the locket back to Luke "If I may ask what is her name?"

All the capital woman lean in to hear, expecting their name to come from his lips. Luke looks into the camera and I swear right into my eyes "Katniss Everdeen but I call her my Kit Kat" He says and I fell heat rise to my cheeks as everyone looks at me.

"If I remember correctly Katniss is the name of a very fragile flower" Ceaser says

"Oh it is but Katniss is far from fragile. In fact shes in the top students with me. It took me 2 years to get labeled as a top student and she got labeled top student her first day at the academy" Luke says smiling proudly.

"Well that's one tough flower" Ceaser says chuckling "Now on a different subject, are you ready to go into the arena?" Flickerman asked

"I sure am Ceaser and I'm prepared to win" He answer's

"That's good to now Luke but I am afraid we have ran out of time" Ceaser says sounding sad. Ceaser picks up Luke's hand holding it over their heads "Luke Barberenti from District 1 lady's and gentlemen!"

I smile at Glimmer and Marvel and hug them "He's coming home soon" I whisper to reassure myself

"You can bet your sexy ass he is" Glimmer said laughing

Me and Marvel hug for a bit longer than really needed and it does not go unnoticed by Glimmer "Whats going on between you two?" She asked

"What are you talking about?" I ask sounding confused

She rolled her eyes "Don't give me that 'what are you talking about?' shit Kat! I will find out whats going on between you and Marvel"

_**A week into the games**_

"Run you stupid boy!" I yell at the TV screen in mine and Glimmer's room. All the top students are in here watching with us. "RUN!" I yell scared as Luke's being cornered by the district 7 boy who has an ax. There the last two left.

"Last Words?" The 7 boy asked Luke

"I Love you Kit Kat" He said then he told the 7 boy something that we didn't hear but he nodded and took something that I also didn't see then threw the ax into Luke's head

"No!" I shreaked and started to sob into Marvel's chest

"Shhh...Its OK Kat, Its all going to be OK..." marvel said trying to comfort me as he stroked my hair.

"I-I love you to Luke" I whispered

**_Victors tour_**

I was in a red dress gold heels and my hair was curled down my back as I walk with Luke's family to see the Victor. His little sister was sobbing into his older brothers shoulder as he carried her. When we got to our spot by the stage the train was already pulling to a stop. I put on a blank expression as the boy from 7 stepped out and when he met my eyes I showed him all my hatred I had for him. He flinched and walked to the podium

He took a deep breath before speaking " It is a honor to be here in district 1. I k-killed Luke personally so I could go home and It is not something i'm very proud of. He was a very tough opponent and probably the only way I beat him was because he was week from blood loss. H-He wanted me to give this to uh...Katniss Everdeen" He said pulling out my locket and I gasped and tears flooded my vision.

He slowly walked down and handed me the locket "Thank you" I whispered

"I'm sorry" He whispered back before walking back up the stage and into the train.

I go back to the academy and for the next few month's I am closed off and put everything I have into my training until my 16th birthday something changed me and I don't now if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

**A/N: sorry its so short guys but I have been really busy and I had writers block :( **


	3. Everything Changes

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating a lot has been happening in my life, My Mom died a few weeks ago, i'm moving in with my dad and a lot of crazy shit has been happening :/ anyways...enjoy!**

_**Katniss POV**_

"Katniss you need to do something other than train! I mean it's your 16th birthday!" Marvel yelled over the sound of me punching the punching bag

"Why? I'm volunteering for the games this year" I tell my training partner as I continue to hit the punching bag. He grabs my hands and pulls me away from the training center.

"Katniss! you need to take a break...i'm taking you to see Gloss" He says dragging me to the victors village.

Marvel knocked on the door and Glossed opened the door and when he saw me he looked surprised. I stopped visiting last year "Katniss? Marvel? What are you two doing here?" he asked

"I decided Katniss needed a break from training before district 2 is here tomorrow" Marvel said

"Ah" Gloss said as he lets us in "Oh and Happy Birthday Kat"

"Thanks" I mumble glaring at marvel

"Well...you two can stay if you like because I have to go to the Capital early to meet sponsors for this year" Gloss said

"OK Gloss" I say and hug him. He hugs me back and leaves

Me and Marvel sit in silence until Marvel takes a deep breath "Katniss..." He says and looks at me and I freeze seeing the look I have only seen a handful of times in my life. With my aunt and uncle when they look at me, the way Glimmer looks at her little brother, and the way Luke once looked at me. It was Love.

"Marvel..." I whisper before his lips where on mine. His lips where soft agents mine and he smelled like peppermint and chocolate. He runs his tongue across my lip asking for premeshon witch I give him gladly, his tongue explores my mouth and mine his. After several minutes we pull apart for air and he rest his forehead agenst mine. "Wow..." I whisper.

He chuckles "Happy birthday" He whispers back, lightly pecking me on the lips. "Now come on Kat i'm sure Glimmer will want to see you"

As we walk threw the town full of shining buildings and district one people and people of the capital I say "So what does this make us now?" I ask quietly

"Well...I was hoping you'd be my girlfriend" He says to with his big goofy grin causing me to giggle. "I have had a crush on you the first day you came to the academy and I was super jealous when you and Luke where together."

I smile and stand on my toes but I only reached his chin on my toes but he dipped his head down and pressed his lips to mine. We heard squealing from behind us and we turn to see Glimmer. "I knew you two would eventually be together!" she squeals and I laugh.

"We should get back it's almost 8:00" Marvel says and he has an arm over my shoulder as we walk back to the academy.

"So tell me everything!" Glimmer squeals as she jumps on her bed

"Well there's not really much to tell" I say "Marvel kissed me then I asked where we stand now and he said h wanted me to be his girlfriend and I agreed"

She giggled again and the next hour we talked about nothing and everything until it was time for lights out.

_Next day_

"Listen everyone, district 2 will be here any minute and when they are here do NOT hold back in training especially you two Katniss and Marvel because you two are going into the arena in two months." Mark says

"Yes sir" We all say

"So what to do first?" Marvel asked

"Hand-to-hand combat?" I ask

I go first and within minutes has our trainer slammed to the ground straddling his waist with his arms under my knees and a knife to his neck "Not bad Everdeen" I hear a deep voice say and I turn to see non other than Cato standing next to Marvel with Clove by his side.

I scoff at him and go with Marvel to the spears. You see me and Cato no longer get along because we stopped being...friends with benefits last year. I know it was terrible of me to cheat on Luke like that but I stopped seeing Cato after his death and that only made Cato mad at me. "You want to try?" Marvel asked giving me a light weight spear

"No, spears are your thing" I tell him smiling.

He just shrugs and continued to throw spears and I watch the way his muscles tense in his arms and back before he releases the spear. "See something you like?" He asked his signature cocky smirk on his face

"Maybe" I say smirking back.

"Come on lets go to bow and arrows" He says leading me there

I hit every target dead center and after that I target other places where it would take at least 2-4 minutes to die. "How are you so good at that Kat?" Glimmer asked as she fiddles with her bow

"Talent baby" I tell her giving her a smirk.

_**Reaping day **_

"Good luck Kat" Glimmer tells me before she goes to stand with the 17 year old's

"Thanks" I call after her. Today Cashmere insisted I dress up so I am in a Dark red dress that ends above my knees and hangs off my shoulders but the top hugs my waist and then flows out and I am wearing gold heels

"Welcome, Welcome" Our district escort Tulliena said her short red hair in tight curls around her pail face and Dress poofs out everywhere. "Time to pick one man and women to bring honor to District 1!" she smiles as everyone burst into cheers. "Lady's first!" she digs into the Chrystal bowl full of our names and pulls one out "Katniss Everdeen!" she says loudly. I walk up to the stage, Pride and confidence rolling off me in waves "Now for the boys!" she walks to the other bowl in her sparkling purple heels and takes a slip "Noah Willson!"

Just as the 15 year old boy starts to walk to the stage Marvels voice range threw the crowd "I volunteer!" He walks to the stage with that cocky smirk in place.

"What's your name dear?" Tulliena asked him

"Marvel" He says winking at her and a blush spread over her cheeks.

"Uh...well you two shake hands" She says and we do. We don't bother going to the Justice building because my family is one the train and Marvel's couldn't care less about him.

"Well you two can go change and meet us back here for dinner at 6:00 sharp" Cashmere says and both me and Marvel nod.

This is really happening I think as I walk into my room. I wont let anyone get in my way of winning, I will kill anyone who does. Let the Games begin.

_**Marvel POV**_

What am I supposed to do? I love Katniss but we are both trained to be a victor. Only one can come out. I guess we just have to see who it is but i'm positive I wont go down without a fight.


End file.
